Eraman's Westana archive
by Eraman
Summary: (ON HOLD) This will be oneshots or two-shots of one of my fav couples. Westana. Don't like don't read. Rating because it is Santana after all.
1. True Self

**This will be a little series of Westana oneshots or twoshots. Depends on what they are like. Anyway this attacked me today when i was trying to study so I had to put it down. Anywho LBW and Traitor updates or on their way I have just studied so much that I haven't had time to do anything else.**

* * *

Wes was sitting in the auditorium of McKinley, waiting. He was back for a few days since he had leave from college. The reason he was back was not because of Klaine or even the Warblers. It was because of _her_, the girl that he loved and that he knew loved him in return.

They had met when he was in eighth grade and she in seventh. Their dads worked together at the hospital in Lima and Wes' dad had invited his friend's family home to them for a dinner. Wes had been sitting beside her that night and they had become good friends because she had thrown many… insults at him and mocking phrases. Her parents looked embarrassed but Wes' parents only smiled because they knew something about Wes, something that only them and her and her family later knew. Wes had a witty tongue and could insult just as badly as her. At one point Wes' mom had told him to take the girl on a tour around the house and she said:

"I knew I was in China, Tiananmen Square next!"

"After we visit Mexico City", Wes said calmly and got up offering her his hand.

"What you don't think I can get up myself", she asked.

"Oh damn you saw right through me."

She smiled and took his hand and he pulled her up.

"If you try to hold my hand I will cut it off", she said.

"I thought a bitch like you would bite it off."

"What did you call me?"

"A bitch, a little vicious bitch is what you are."

"And proud of it panda boy", she said and walked out and he followed with a grin. They had bonded quite fast after that.

But their feelings hadn't deepened until they met at that Valentine's dinner their common friend Kurt arranged. Wes was going to make it clear to all the ogling boys that she was his and no one else's. When the Warblers started to move out in the audience he pointed at her and she smiled brightly. He then moved behind her and gave her a hug and she leaned into that touch. He danced on and was beside her, nudging her a little and she threw her arms around him with a bright smile. Afterwards he had waited for her outside and she hugged him so tight he thought his spine was gonna break. But then they locked eyes… and kissed. Wes was happy he and Miranda broke up two weeks ago because if they hadn't he wouldn't have been here and he would not kiss Santana Lopez.

They started dating in secret because they didn't want to give anyone the reason to think that she/he was a Jesse St. James. The Warblers pestered him for months about dating someone again after his breakup with Miranda but he said no. They tried to drag him to blind dates and introduce him to girls… Wes only smiled and said thanks but no thanks. On blind dates he told the girl that he actually had a girlfriend already so no. Santana went through the same thing… kinda. Her friends were also trying to find her someone to date and it didn't work out. But she did with Wes' permission pretend to date Sam to get back at Quinn, Wes and she was alike in that way he even suggested it to her and then she pretended to date Karofsky just to win prom queen and get Kurt back. _That _hurt.

He had hoped she would take him to prom but she explained she couldn't because of the Jesse. St. James thing. He felt hurt by it and when the Dalton senior prom came around he told her that and asked her to go with him. She refused… at first. Until she realized Wes was the only Warbler senior so there was not going to be any Warblers in the building. They had danced all night and actually made it prom king and queen. Things at the joint Dalton-Crawford dance were a bit different than at McKinley. Here the teachers and judges were walking around looking for a pair they thought would fit… and everyone's eyes had been glued to the couple. Wes had looked like a movie star hunk in that suit of his and Santana… a princess taken straight from the movie screen. They won without a doubt from the judges. They kissed during their winning waltz and Santana had never been so happy.

All summer they dated and had fun, still in secret of course. But now it was because it was so fun to drive their friends crazy. Whenever they hung out and one of their friends called they would say they couldn't because they were on a date and later refuse to say anything.

They didn't talk on Facebook because they wanted to keep it secret for a bit more. Wes moved to NYADA to study musical theater and when he got in Santana had been the first person he told and she had kissed him and told him how amazing he was. He told her how amazing she was every time she sang or danced in his presence and when she left ND to join Troubletones he supported her to follow her own dreams.

He heard about the insult-war she had with Finn and thought it quite hilarious actually. He found it funny that a girl her size could shut up a giant Finn Hudson's size. He had fun constantly about that. When Santana told him some of the stuff she had told Finn he did lecture her a bit though. She called him a bore that was right, and then the subject was dropped.

But then… they had their first big fight. Wes had been to visit them just around the Michael incident and he was dressed in that proper dapper way he was known for at Dalton… and that made her angry. She was angry that he didn't dare show his real self to his friends. He was just as badass as she was and he refused to show it. He wanted his friends to think that he was this perfect little rich kid when they both knew that wasn't true.

Wes was a scholarship-kid at Dalton. Not a perfect little rich kid. His dad may be a doctor but that didn't mean he was rich, Santana's dad sure wasn't. She yelled at him for over an hour and the insults were flying out of both of their mouths. Santana had at one point said that she didn't want to be with a fake that was insecure and not proud of himself. Wes had objected to that. He was proud of who he was and Santana had said:

"Then why has no one ever seen the real you except me and your family? Why doesn't any of the Warblers know that you are not at Stanford or Harvard but at NYADA? Why do you hide your talent?"

Wes hadn't found an answer at first but then he said:

"Why are you so ashamed of your true self that you have to act like a bitch to everyone besides me and Brittany? Why do you act so mean to everyone when I know that you love all of your friends… and why doesn't any of the ND know that you are also applying for NYADA just like Rachel and Kurt? You are just as fake as I am."

She slapped him then and they left each other alone for the rest of the stay. Wes knew some of his true self came out when he went and yelled at the Warblers and got Sebastian to get his shit and leave the group. He had used all his best insults and had actually punched the guy when Sebastian had tried to hit him. Sebastian had threatened to get him sent to jail and Wes countered with:

"Do that and your daddy will get one of my copies of the tape Santana had and the other will go to the cops, the third to the principal and the fourth to your beloved mom in France. You think you're such a badass and such a scary person Smythe but I see straight through that holier-than-thou exterior you have and all I see is a fucking, scared, stupid, insecure little bitch that would do anything to get fucked. How many guys have you paid to fuck you? Doesn't matter because you have gotten paid for a fuck as well haven't you? What would daddy say if it came out that his precious little boy is a male prostitute? Oh yes I know about your job in Paris Smythe. Wanna make daddy know too?"

The Warblers thought it was just because of him being angry that he acted that way. But it was a part of the true Wes Montgomery that sipped through the cracks and right now that Wes Montgomery was waiting in the auditorium of McKinley.

* * *

Santana and the ND were heading for the auditorium to rehearse some of their dance moves for regionals. When they got there though they saw a person sit in one of the rows in the back. It was dark so they couldn't see his face.

"Spy!" Rachel shrieked.

"Geez tone down that blow horn will you", an annoyed voice said. "I nearly lost my hearing there."

"Wes", Blaine asked in confusion and Mike hit the light switch and the ND, save Santana, gaped. In front of them stood Wes Montgomery… dressed in torn jeans, black t-shirt, gloves, wearing black eyeliner, messy hair-style and with Doc Martens boots and a rivet belt. He smiled.

"Hi", he said.

"What the hell are you wearing", Blaine asked. "You look… you look…"

"I look", Wes asked.

"You look nothing like yourself!"

"But I do hobbit", Wes said. "This is the real me. Not that damn dapper porcelain bird you've gotten to know. That was not the real me."

"But… but I liked that side of you!"

"Sucks for you", Wes said with a shrug. "This is who I am so deal with it and if you can't… well sucks for you."

"Have you gone crazy", Kurt asked. "What will your parents think?!"

"They think it's about damn time I get my priorities straight."

"Wes this is not like you at all… what happened?"

"What happened? Why do you think anything happened Snow-white?"

"Because you", Kurt trailed off. "Snow-white?"

"Your skin is pale as snow", Wes said with a shrug and Santana giggled and he winked at her. It did not went unnoticed by Puck.

"Hey stop flirting with my girl", he said and Wes cocked an eyebrow and turned to Santana.

"Something you're not telling me?"

"Nope", she said. "I was bored and flirted a little. No big deal."

Wes snorted.

"True", he said. "You haven't changed so far so why should you now."

"You know me Poor boy", she said and walked up to him. Everyone gaped when she first grabbed him by his shirt, then pulled him close and last planted her lips on his and kissed him deeply. Wes kissed her back, putting his arms around her.

"Is that Santana's boyfriend", Brittany asked.

"No way", Blaine said and shook his head.

"Shut up Frodo", Santana said when she and Wes stopped kissing. She turned to face Blaine. "There is defiantly a way."

"A very long way", Wes teased and put her arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder as she glared at her friends, challenging them. "Took us about… four years to get together."

"You had me at 'After we visit Mexico City'", she said and smiled fondly at him, turning her face slightly.

"You went to Mexico City", Kurt asked and gaped. "Wes you brought a girl to Mexico city?!"

"Nope", Wes said. "I would never be able to afford that."

"Bullshit", Finn said, who had become very close to Santana and didn't like that she dated this upper-class brat. "You're so rich you crap gold coins."

"Since when did I turn into a leprechaun", Wes asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"They don't exist so you can't be", Brittany said.

"Well he's still rich as one!" Finn objected.

"Oh yeah I'm so rich I got to Dalton on scholarships and the same with NYADA", Wes said dryly. "I am so rich that I live in Lima Heights and work two jobs every summer. I am so rich that I don't have to steal things for my parents for Christmas… I'm so rich all my troubles can just disappear."

"Mm baby I love it when you talk sarcasm", Santana said and kissed his cheek. "Do it again."

"Anything for you babe", Wes said and looked at the staring teens. "I am _so_ taken courses at Harvard. The courses are so fun and the school is just amazing and every day I skip from my classes in my white lab-coat spreading band aids and pain-killers around."

His entire body language and his tone was sarcastic and Santana beamed happily at him and Klaine stared in utter horror.

"So", Wes said and looked at his girlfriend. "I came clean baby, now it's your turn?"

"Do I have too", she asked.

"Yes you do… I came out for you, now come out for me."

"Fine", she said with a sigh. "I've been lying to you people", she said. "I have applied to a school… NYADA and I'm a finalist. I just keep more quiet about it than drama queens one and two over there." She nodded at Kurt and Rachel.

"Told you", Wes said and kissed her cheek. "You are amazing and they know it. You'll join me at NYADA next year and we can walk down the halls showing everyone who really rules that place. It's hard to be the top-stud without his top-hoe. And after graduation and you win your first Tony you can walk up to that mike and say: 'I'm a winner bitches, this just states a fact, I love you all very much.'"

"Oh baby the way you talk", she teased and kissed him again. Kurt, Rachel and Blaine were looking as if they were about to faint and the only thing the rest of them could think about was:

"What the hell happened?"

* * *

**Number one... more? Or should I stop with this paring all together?**


	2. Red Ear

**Wow, didn't know there was so many Westana lovers out there... This one crept up on me when I was listening to Smooth Criminal.**

* * *

My boyfriend is _amazing_. I mean it. He is. I really peed in my pants when he came walking in, holding a grip on Sebastian Smythe's ear. It was red which told me my beloved boy had been holding it for a while. We had been in the choir room talking about who knows what. It was after Valentine's Day. Which I spent with this gorgeous and amazing boy. Blaine and Kurt was snuggled up together, happy to be together again. Then our door was slammed open and my amazing boyfriend all but yelled:

"Anybody home?!"

Kurt and Blaine had flown up at once as soon they heard his voice, big grins on their faces. They thought he was here to see them of course. We all turned to the door and I started laughing. My almost-hobbit sized boyfriend was holding the new Warbler leader by the ear and he seemed to be in a lot of pain from my loved one's grip. Puck started laughing after me, we shared the same kind of humor and Wes looked very pleased with himself and sent a wink my way. Then he said:

"Sorry for the interruption but Mr. Not So Smooth Criminal here has something to say." With that he pushed Sebastian to the middle of the room. Sebastian staggered but collected himself and started to fix his tie and blazer. I've never seen an ear being that red and I smirked feeling very pleased with myself. Sebastian looked at us and then grumbled something.

"Say it", Wes said in a commanding tone.

"Why should I", Sebastian spat at him and Wes raised his fist. Sebastian's eyes got so big I swear they were about to pop out of his head. I felt smug. Sebastian's dad may be the State's attorney but my boyfriend's mom was Sebastian's boss. I knew my boy could beat people up, I'd seen him do it and Sebastian would be no match for him. Did I tell you my baby practices jujutsu, Tae Kwando and kick boxing? Well he does and I've seen him take down boys trice Sebastian's size. I keep telling him to get into Ultimate Fighter but he refuses. Silly, silly boy. Anyway as soon as Sebastian saw the fist he flew around.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you all and especially Blaine", he said. "It was very ugly of me to do what I did to you all and especially Blaine and Shaqueera."

"Uh hum", Wes said.

"I mean Santana."

I rolled my eyes. I was not lesbian! I might be bisexual because I did love Brittany a lot but Wes was the love of my life. I could see us ten years from now, in some big city. Me a big time lawyer I mean come on, my fierceness would be perfect for that and him an amazing therapist for children. We'll have two kids, Amanda and Xavier. Wes wants a dog too so we'll have a German Sheppard but I also want a cat so there will be one of those too. We will live in an amazing house and be so happy and sweet that sugar plum fairies won't come close because we are too sweet.

"Can I go now", Sebastian asked and turned to Wes. I had missed his whole speech. The others looked amused and Wes cocked an eyebrow at him.

"There was one more thing right Basse?" he said.

"Aw man come on!"

"Sebastian."

"Fine! Fine you can have your MJ. I don't care. And I promise to not pull anymore mean stunts and tricks to get you to lose. Happy now?" The last was aimed at Wes.

"And what happens to criminal chipmunks that break their promises?" Wes asked and crossed his arms.

"Little annoying Asians are allowed to go martial arts on their asses and kick them into oblivion… without the chipmunks daddies knowing."

"You bet daddy won't know", Wes said. "As much of a word and that tape gets to my mom and she'll kick your dad out of office so fast that _you _will feel it Smythe. Now get lost before I actually tear your ear off!"

"I… I'm not afraid of you", Sebastian said and Wes smirked and pulled his knee up. Sebastian squeaked and cowered his head, thinking Wes would kick him.

"Sure you're not", Wes said and lowered his leg again. "Now move it!"

I've never seen anyone moving that fast, I swear Usain Bolt was no match for Sebastian Smythe in that moment. Wes just fixed his jacket and turned to us, to me.

"Who's the Smooth Criminal", he asked and I got up and skipped over to him, put my hands around his neck and said:

"You are."

Then I kissed him and heard wild protests going on in the background. But I didn't care because my boyfriend was here and he was amazing and I was amazing and we're amazing together. Aren't we?

* * *

**Number two... more? Or should I stop with this paring all together?**


	3. Te Adoro Wes

**Wow, this one is sad. This one crept up on me when I was watching West Side Story.**

* * *

The Warblers and the New Directions had always been at war over who was the best show choir and gang in Lima. They hated each other… or at least they were supposed to do that. But a girl from New Directions loved a boy from the Warblers. They used to meet in secret and wanted nothing else than to leave Lima and live together forever.

But life as it seemed had other plans. They made up all plans, where to meet, where to go and how to go. But she, Santana, did not know that she had been watched ever since she met that boy.

Her ex-boyfriend and their leader Finn always watched her and they knew of her affair with the boy from the Warblers. The duo wanted to punish her for this crime and also wanted to keep her from leaving because they needed her. So when the day come and she was to leave they made their own preparations and went to the meeting place with the rest of the New Directions before she did.

* * *

Now the boy from the Warblers wasn't just any boy. He was their leader, Wes. He had met her in jail of all places. He had been arrested for stirring up trouble and was put in the cooler. He was only with boys but the cooler for the girls was beside theirs and there she was. Santana.

She had been arrested for being drunk in public. He was not in his uniform and neither was she so they did not recognize each other. They got to talking and realized that they really liked each other. They talked all day, joked, laughed and had a good time, despite being in "cages" when it came out that they were in New Directions and the Warblers they were first horrified and did not know what to do. They were enemies… rivals… and nemeses… but none of them could deny their hearts and they decided that it did not matter who they were as long as they were together. They made up plans to meet in secret and later on made up plans on how to escape.

Wes did not know it but his closest men had been watching him since he came back from the cooler. He had been different. He always had a smile on his face, a tiny one but still a smile and he was no longer such a big ass to the girls in New Directions. They were always asses to those girls… but all of a sudden he changed. They also noticed how he got even more strict and how he kept sneaking out at night. The night that Wes and Santana were to escape the Warblers stayed awake and decided to follow their leader.

* * *

Wes was the first to arrive to their meeting place and when he got there he saw no trace of Santana. But soon he heard footsteps and turned around and saw Finn Hudson, along with everyone in New Directions except for his Santana and Noah Puckerman.

"Hudson", Wes spat and moved back with a snarl. They never went at each other with weapons, only fists. No one in the both groups wanted to be a murderer after all.

"Hello there Warbler Wes", Finn said with a smug look. "Were you excepting someone else?"

"Yes, someone much prettier and smarter than you… but then again… everyone is that."

"Shut up Warbler, we know about you and Santana", Finn yelled. "And we are here to punish her for it."

Wes felt fear well up inside him.

"Wes!" he heard behind him and he knew that his Warblers had arrived. David, Thad and Blaine joined up beside him at the front.

"Oh", Finn said. "Does your little bird friends know what you are doing here?"

"Shut up Hudson", Wes spat.

"Do they know you came here to meet our Santana and then leave town with her?"

"What", David asked and looked at Wes. "Wes he's lying isn't he?"

"No", Wes growled.

"Wes she's the enemy", Blaine yelled.

"She is not", Wes yelled. "She is _not_. I love her and she loves me." He looked at Finn. "I will not let you harm her."

"Well… too late for that. Watch."

Finn pointed at the opening of the alley parking garage they were in and he saw Noah Puckerman hide with a gun. His eyes widened and he saw Santana come towards the garage.

"No!" he exclaimed and ran.

"Wes", David exclaimed and tried to grab him but his leader was too fast.

"Santana", Wes yelled when he saw her and she saw him and looked confused. "Santana!"

PANG!

Santana's eyes widened in horror when she saw Noah step out of the darkness and fire a shot… that hit her beloved in the back. Wes stopped running towards her, sank down on his knees and fell to the side. Santana ran up to him and turned him over, she didn't notice Puck's horrified look or that the ND and the Warblers also left the garage and got out on the street. Puck was not going to shoot him or her in aims to kill. He was going to shoot her in the arm and then beat the crap out of the Warbler. But now… Santana put her beloved's head in her lap and he looked up at her.

"They", he said. "They won't let us be…" his voice was thick and weakening.

"Then we'll get away", Santana told him and took his hand.

"Santana", Wes rasped out weakly. "We can?"

"Yes", she said and put his hand to her heart.

"We will?"

"Yes." She said softly. "Hold my hand and we're halfway there. Hold my hand and I'll take you there…"

His eyes closed.

"Somehow", she got out through the thickness of her throat. Her tears were threatening to spill because she felt his hand go limp in hers. "Someday…" she realized he was gone. "Some… NO!" she broke down crying and rested her head on his chest.

"Oh no", she sobbed out and the two gangs on each side of her and Wes looked sad and ashamed. She was crying in a heartbroken way that tore at their hearts. She could hear police cars and ambulances in the distance. She felt someone move in behind her to take him from her.

"Don't you touch him!" she screamed and the African-American and the gelled up hobbit backed away. She returned her gaze to her Wes' face and he looked so peaceful. She kissed his lips as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Te adoro Wes", she then said and got up slowly. She saw Puck stand there looking at her with shame on his face, she walked up to him and took the gun. She looked around at them all and then walked down the dark street and disappeared in the night. They never saw her again.

* * *

**Number three... more? Or should I stop with this paring all together?**


	4. My man

**Not for Rachel lovers ;) Westana of course and Kurtana friendship ;) This takes place in an AU universe of Born This Way. It's from where Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Santana meet up at the Lima Bean. Artie and Brittany are there somewhere too and Rachel is there... without broken nose.**

* * *

I have never been so heartbroken in my entire life. Here I am, watching my guy talk and laugh with another girl. Of course… he doesn't know that I am in love with him so I should've said: 'Here I am, watching the guy I'm in love with talk and laugh with another girl.' And not just any girl. It's Rachel freaking Berry! The same Rachel freaking Berry I told about my feelings for this guy about and now she is flirting with him nonstop.

His back is to me so I can't see his expression or reactions to her flirting. I fucking hate her. Why is she doing this? I thought she was trying to get back with Lumps the Clown but now she's trying to steal my man. And I think she is actually being successful… why shouldn't she? She's beautiful and so fucking talented that everyone else looks like an amateur. I think he likes that about her. I don't know how talented he is in performing… and other things but Chang Square knows him from that lame Asian Camp and they told us he's a really awesome guy… pure awesomeness if Porcelain and his Frodo is anything to go by.

"What are you doing Satan", a voice asked me and I see Porcelain sit down beside me.

"Speak of the devil", I grumbled and he looked at me and smiled.

"What did Rachel do this time", he asked me and I stared at him.

"How did you know", I asked.

"Honey you have your I-wanna-murder-Rachel-Berry face on… you're practically glaring holes through her head… so what did she do now?"

I sighed. Kurt may be a Warbler now but he is still friendlish towards me. I sighed again and looked at my hands.

"There's this guy I like", I said and I know Kurt was nodding. "I have been in a good mood because of all the damn butterflies taking over my stomach and I've even been nice to Manhands… when she asked I pulled, sort of, a line from the only musical I like."

"Which one", Kurt asked and I could hear he was happy for me revealing a musical love. I smiled and looked up at him.

"I feel stunning and entrancing", I said and he smiled. "Feel like running and dancing for joy. For I'm in love with a pretty wonderful boy."

Kurt made a little aw sound and I glared at him. He sobered up and looked out at the room. We were at the Lima Bean. We being Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, Blain and I. The boy I like had walked in dressed in a black turtle neck, black pants, an earpiece-phone thingy, a clipboard and a pen. He'd walked up to the counter and talked to the barista. The barista fetched the boss and the boss looked at the papers and signed them, then offered the boy I like some coffee and he sat down by a table, alone. Rachel had taken the opportunity then to get up and sit with him, telling us to excuse her. Kurt and Blaine had been confused to see him but I guessed they'd ask him back at Dalton about it. Now he was talking with Rachel… _still_.

"I told Rachel I like a boy", I told Kurt, knowing the others couldn't hear us, too busy with whatever they were doing. "She asked me who it was and I told her it was him". Here I nodded at the boy Rachel was talking to. "And now she's giving up on Finn to take him from me… why does she have to always go for someone else's boyfriend? I mean she did when Q and Finn were dating in sophomore year and she did the same when she was with Jesse, she tried to get Puck or Finn then too. She always tries… she tries to get Finn too but Q has him. Why does she have to take my boy too?" I took off my fur-hat and pulled my fingers through my hair.

"I thought there might be something there you know", I continued before Kurt could interject. "At that silly Valentine's dinner of yours we were cuddling during one number… and we talked afterwards. He was smiling at me and I felt like a real girl for ones. He treated me like a lady ya know? Why is she doing this?"

Kurt smiled and took my hand and I leaned on his shoulder.

"It's not fair", I said and glared at Rachel.

"I am sure she's doing it to spite you", Kurt said. "I think she is trying to get back at you for… saying everything you say to her. If she can get the guy you are pinning over-"

"I'm not pinning", I growled.

"Liking", Kurt corrected. "If she can get the guy you are liking she can get to you and make you upset… never took her for a spiteful bitch."

"Doesn't matter", I said feeling sad. "He's probably too good for me anyway…"

"Satan-"

"No. He's everything I'm not… he's sweet, friendly, calm, safe, comforting, loyal, honorable, loving, trustworthy, doesn't hold grudges… rich."

Kurt snorted and I looked up at him.

"What happened to the Santana I know", he asked and I felt confused. "The Santana I know would never back down from a fight. She wouldn't give up so easily."

I looked at Rachel and saw her laugh and I heard him laugh as well, although much quieter and softer. I loved the sound of that… shit I really am in love and I am pinning… and damn it Kurt was right. I'm Santana Lopez, the hottest girl in lima and I'll be damned before I let a Hobbit with a loud voice and big mouth take _my _man from me.

"Porcelain you're right", I said and got up and pushed my hat into his arms. "Hold my hat I gotta go."

"Where", Tina asked looking up at me.

"To get my man", I said and walked around the table and towards Rachel and my man. I smirked and promptly plopped down on his lap and Rachel stared at me angrily while _he _only smiled.

"Hi Santana", he said happily and his smile made me swoon a little. "I was wondering where you were at. I've been looking for you."

"Really", I asked and played with the collar of his turtle neck.

"Yes", he said.

"I was over at that table", I pointed and he turned his head and noticed Klaine, Tina and Mercedes look in our direction.

"Really", he asked and looked up at me confused. "How come I didn't see you then?"

"I had my back to you so you might've mistaken me for Girl Chang."

"True", he said and smiled. Then he put his arms around my waist. "So here's the thing-"

"Uh uh", I said and put my finger to his lips. "No talking." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Why", he asked.

"Because Montgomery", I said and smirked, putting my arms around his neck. "I have a better idea of a use for them."

He smirked at me and I almost melted at the spot. I heard Rachel objecting behind me. She was saying something about me being rude and inappropriate but I didn't get time to retort. I had started to turn towards here but a hand on my cheek stopped me… and a pair of lips were on my own. He was kissing me, _Wes _was kissing _me_! I was so happy inside that I felt like a baby at Christmas. His kiss was soft and not as lustful and eager as other boys… and not as sloppy as Finn's. I started to kiss him back and parted my lips to give him entrance and he took the invite. I tangled my fingers in his neatly combed hair and ignored Rachel's spluttering. When we parted the guy _smirked _at me.

"That what you meant", he asked cheekily and I smirked at him too.

"That and some sucking at places that isn't my face", I said and instead of being embarrassed or faint like other boys he laughed and shook his head. His smile was breathtaking and he said:

"That's one of the reasons I love you, you know what you want and aren't afraid to ask for it or take it. You are also straight forward… I like that."

"Oh so you like sluts", Rachel growled and it looked as if Wes just realized she was still there.

"If I did I'd be snogging you instead of her", he said and I gaped and Rachel looked as if someone had hit her. Everyone close by was staring at us, especially Klaine. I thought their eyes would pop out of their heads, the only one not looking shocked was Tina. I realized she must know Wes better than I thought. Maybe he was just the kind of guy that used his wits to shut up bullies and idiots… but what I could feel of his stomach underneath that tight shirt spoke of abs… and his arms were muscled too, I could feel that. I turned around on his lap and looked at Rachel with a haughty look on my face.

"You heard the man Manhands", I told her. "Beat it."

"Excuse me", she shrieked.

"You are interrupting my spare time with this charming and lovely lady", Wes told her calmly.

"Lovely and charming", Rachel screamed and pointed at me. "Her?!"

"Yes", he answered.

"She's a slut and a whore that sleeps around with everyone she can get her hands on and she is a bitch to every guy and girl at our school! Especially me!"

"Well from where I'm standing you clearly deserve it Berry", Wes said sharply.

"Excuse me?!"

"You've done nothing than talking about yourself since you sat down, no hello how are you, only talking about yourself and the guys you've dated… that not much of a pickup line. And besides I was laughing at your bad tries of flirting… which I assume you didn't pick up on so I'm starting to wonder who really is the denser of you and this Finn you talked about. Now march your scrawny little ass out the door and leave me and Santana here alone."

"Excuse me?!" Rachel yelled.

"You heard the man Berry", I said. "Scram, before I go Lima Heights on you."

"Or I go ninja on you", Wes added. "I don't go ninja on a lady but since you are not a lady I have no regrets about picking you up and dumping your scrawny little ass, big mouth and annoying voice into the trashcans outside."

"You wouldn't dare", she yelled. "If you do that you are just a bully!"

"You are the bully", he said and took my hand. "At least from where I stand. Wasn't it you that just called Santana a slut and a whore? Isn't it you that play with boys' hearts and break them up from good relationships? Aren't you the one that sent my lil' sis' to a crack house."

I stared at Wes, he was related to Sunshine? Wasn't she an exchange student from the Philippines?

"You're not related", Rachel yelled.

"No but the Asian community is tight and my other lil' sis' is sitting at that table over there", Wes nodded at Tina. "She and Mike told me what you did and you really are a bully Berry. One last chance, leave by yourself or I'll really put you in the trashcan because there's where you belong."

She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"You don't scare me", she said. "You're just a talentless chink."

I gaped in shock and I heard chairs move behind us, Tina must've flown up but since she didn't appear I guessed Mercedes and Kurt held her back.

"Not cool yo", I heard Artie call and Wes smiled.

"I warned you", he said and gently moved me aside. I looked up at him and he took my hand and kissed it. "Be right back darling."

"I'll be waiting", I said and he smiled before turning to Rachel. She was still glaring at him. Wes got onto her before she could move and she started yelling and screaming. He got a good grip on her and flung her over his shoulder. I noticed Mercedes and Tina using their phones to film it… as well as Kurt and Blaine. Wes carried Berry outside and I heard a shriek and knew he really had dumped her in the trash… at least that's what I guessed from the laughter from my other friends.

A few seconds later I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Wes smile at me. I got up and he sat down and I sat on his lap again. He held his arms around me and I started running my fingers through his hair.

"What about that question", I asked him and he cupped my cheek and kissed me gently.

"I'll pick you up at eight", he asked me when we parted and I smiled.

"Say seven and I'll give you the best night of your life", I said.

He smiled and kissed me again, with that tender and soft adoration of his and I melted into his touch. This was my man and I'll be damned before I let anyone snatch him from me.

"Good", he whispered in my ear. "Because I'll be damned before I let anyone snatch you from me."

"I said that out loud?" I asked and he kissed me again.

"Yes", he said when we parted. He was smiling and I smiled too.

"Wes we gotta get back to Dalton", Blaine called. "Warbler rehearsals in twenty minutes."

"Go on without me", he called back. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Wes you are the head of the Warblers", Kurt scolded. "You can't just-"

"Tell them I'm sick", he called back. "They need to learn how to work without me anyway, I graduate in June remember. They need the practice and I have some catching up to do with my girl here."

"You heard him Lady Hummel", I called with a grin. "Scram, we're busy."

I heard Kurt chuckle but we were left alone and I felt as if I was in heaven because I knew this was the man I would marry in the future… if he'd have me.

"I would", he said and I blushed. I had been thinking aloud again but before I could say something more he kissed me and nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Number one... more? Or should I stop with this paring all together?**

**Lissi47 - of course they are because they are pure awesomeness by themselves and together they're epic ;)**


End file.
